One Thing At a Time
by animefreak5483
Summary: During "How Long is Forever" Star and Night Wing must stop Warp to keep the past from happening. Can the Reckmas be avoided? Can Night Wing bear to see her go a second time? Or will the future be the end for the Titans?
1. Chapter 1

_A/n:_

_Still the plot bunnies come. And here I thought that the other RobStar fics I wrote appeased the fanfic gods... wrong! Story number3!_

_Of course, this is going to be a Robstar! And it is going to rock! Well, I will strive for the "rock" but you be the judge._

_The setting is during the episode "How long is forever." I guess this version of the episode is chocked full of more SAP and FLUFF and even has a different ending! But you all like that, no?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest Robstar crack dream of mine._

* * *

The future scared her. The cold was hard to deal with, she had never been so affected by the harsh elements before... but then again, this was not before... it was a different time... this was the future. 

A time where three of her friends were sad and broken people, and the other... who knew where he was. She was alone in every sense of the word. Not only here in Jump City, but Xhal only knew if Tamaran had survived the years any better than Earth did.

Would it be a waste of time to go and check? But didn't she have the time now? Now that the Titans had disbanded. Not that time had allowed the Reckmas to happen?

She was unclear as to what to do, but she had a few ideas of what she wanted to do.

Find the person who caused this- Warp- and make him change things. Looking at the sky she wondered where and if she should begin the search for Warp or for a place to spend the night.

The sky did not tell her the time of day. It was overcast and the whole city looked dismal and dank.

Before she could worry any longer about courses of action a blast of red energy hit nearby. She instantly crouched in a battle ready stance.

Ducking to avoid the continued blasts, she looked up to the source of the attack.

"What's the matter dear? Come at a bad time?" He taunted her as he sent another volley of blasts in her direction.

Starfire shielded her head from the bolts. But her anger for her current adversary took over her need to defend herself. Surging up the side of a building she prepared to attack.

However, before she landed a single punch, she was was frozen and encircled in a crystal of ice. The cold went deep into her bones. It was frightening falling to the ground and not being able to fly away or soften your fall. The crashed knocked her pretty good, and it took a few seconds to stand up and get herself composed.

When she was on her feet, she looked at her enemy and gasped.

"You have also become old."

"That is what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator! The regulator, if you please." Warp said getting closet to the stunned alien girl.

"I really must get back to my future."

Holding the device in her hand Star's anger flared up.

"If you ever wish to see your future, you will repair the damage you have done to my past!" She demanded holding a star bolt ready in her free hand. Her eyes glowing with the green energy as well. She truly was a sight standing there in her purple outfit, long redish hair and darkened skin, a force to be reckoned with.

"Damage? Silly girl. There is nothing wrong with your past. One cannot damage history, because history cannot be changed." Starfire couldn't believe what he was saying . "I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared." He continued holding up the clock. "And history said it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, Present, Future. It is all written in stone my dear."

Not trusting the man one bit, Star could not help the impact his words had on her heart.

"And there is nothing you can do to change it." He added seeing his chance. Swiftly moving in, he took the device from her while she was down heartened and shocked.

Her star bold fizzled and she looked up to see him readying a final blow.

On some level Star was some what relieved to not have to deal with the after effects of the Reckmas... but then she snapped out of her trance.

'No, I have to find a way!' She told herself.

As she was about to evade the bolt, a dark figure flew in and attacked Warp. The blast that could have meant her end was thrown off course and the two figures disappeared into he shadows.

Starfire could see nothing of her unknown helper except that he wore a dark outfit. Getting herself together she decided to see if he needed assistance himself or not.

Explosions and sounds of a struggle caught her attention, but by the time she got close enough, Warp had already said his goodbyes and disappeared into the ground.

The snarl in the mystery man's voice scared her a little. Slowly walking towards the man she gasped as she heard his voice.

"It's good to see you again."

"Robin?" She called trying to see through the darkened alley. Her hands came up to her chest in a prayer like fashion. She silently prayed that she would find him...

"Haven't used that name in a long time." His voice was different, yet still it sounded so familiar. "Call me Night Wing."

"Night Wing? Robin, is that you?" She asked again, her voice trembling some. Her eyes still searched the darkness for a sign of him. All she could do is follow the voice.

"It is good to see you Princess." He spoke again in his more husky and deeper voice as he appeared out of the darkness.

Her breath caught in her throat as her Robin, aged twenty years stood before her.

"Robin?" She asked a third time.

"I'm Night Wing now." He replied to her stunned voice. The shock on her face made him smile at her.

Starfire felt light headed. The days events had taken quite a toll on her and this was just too much... She closed her eyes and found herself unable to stay standing. The dizzy feeling that took over her caused her to lose her footing and she fell.

Night Wing saw her reaction and moved to catch her safely in his arms.

Lifting her up, he looked down on her face.

Under the calm persona that was Night Wing, the person inside, Dick Grayson, was crying for joy.

"You came back..." He whispered to her before he placed a tender kiss of her forehead. "You came back... to me."

* * *

_a/n: And so the story begins with our couple reunited... well future Robin and Star anyway... Will Star and Night Wing be able to get the clock back and stop Warp? Or will our Star find it a little harder to go home than she expected? And will the future Robin want to let her go a second time?_

_You will have to stay tuned and see what happens!_

_Reviews and the like are always welcomed and enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: _

_Well, a few people took the time to click on the "happy author button"... I won't lie and say I was overly excited about the numbers, but the show must go on._

_In saying that, o__n to Chapter 2!_

* * *

Starfire awoke with a start. Keeping her body from jumping up in this unknown surrounding was not easy. She hid her jerky movement by moaning and turning in her sleep. Listening carefully she tried to get a better idea as to where she was and what had happened. 

Thinking back, Starfire was saddened to remember Warp, the clock that was stolen, the vortex and...

She had hoped that all this unfriendly future stuff was just a nightmare. But sadly she knew better than to have false hope. Trying to keep the ever positive side of herself still alive, she kept telling herself that if she could stop Warp was there a chance to stop the Reckmas. If she could do that, she could keep the Titans and the city from such a fate.

In the fight with Warp on the street, she remembered breaking his device further before she was hit with an ice ray... Then things came falling back into place. The ice ray hit her, and encased her already cold body in ice... then she was falling... and then... Night Wing... was he real? Was he truly her Robin? And if he was... would he help her? The others had not been so willing to come to her aid.

She heard the sound of typing and electronics being use in the background. She could also feel the cold all around her. Even with the thick and comfortable blankets covering her where ever it was she laid, she shivered.

The ever present cold was eating away at her strength and her very soul. How could things have gotten this cold? What had happened to the fun, and happiness that Jump City had once held so much of? No answers came to her head, only added questions.

Shifting once again, she noticed her head was on a soft pillow and she couldn't help but recognize his smell. This Night Wing person had to be her Robin.

As she took a deep breath, she exhaled and tried to contain the sting of tears threatening to leak out of her closed eyes. It was harder than she thought it would be, and the harsh realities that this time brought with it did not help the feeling of loneness and desperation. It was all just too much for Starfire and soon they came in waves, soaking her cheeks and the pillow she tried to press her face into deeper..

The sound of typing stopped, but Star could hardly notice it. She was concerned with getting herself under control. Soon a strong hand was on her back, stroking her long hair, it was such a shock out of no where that her body flinched at the contact.

"It's ok Star." His voice called to her. It was so much deeper now and she longed to believe his words, but she couldn't. How could anything be ok?

Night Wing looked down on the red haired girl. The girl he had only seen haunting him in his dreams and nightmares... His presence next to her made his pain all the more unbearable. How had he let this happen? He was the team's leader after all... did he even try to keep them together after Star had vanished? It was his fault for that too...

"I'm here... and you're finally back... everything will be alright." He whispered kneeling down to get a better look at her.

Slowly turning her head out of the shield the pillow had given her, she opened her tear-filled and lost eyes. Star sat up and looked at the masked man before her. She let the tears run down her cheeks as she voiced her concerns.

"Everything is not the O and K!" She cried. "And I fear, it never will be again. Robin, what happened? Why is Cyborg in disrepair? Why is Beast Boy in the business of entertainment and why has no one tried to help Raven? Why are the Titans not friends?" Clutching the blankets to her chest, she shivered as all the questions came spilling out from her lips.

"Star... here, you need to rest. You've been through hell." He gave her a reassuring smile hoping that she would relax.

"No! Rob..."

"Night Wing." He corrected her feeling pain with just hearing that name. Robin was the failure. Robin had allowed too many mistakes in his life to happen. Night Wing was a new chance to live a life without mistakes... one he had hoped to be without weaknesses.

"Um... Night Wing... I cannot rest. Not with Warp out there... and not when my friends and my home are the wampus of the catty."

Night Wing could not help but smile broader. He had missed her. His heart, which was as cool as the weather outside seemed to melt and constrict with the loneliness he felt without her. What had he not told her sooner? Why was he so afraid... of her?

So much had happened, so much time had passed by, and yet she alone could affect him with simple things like her English, and that smile...

"Warp isn't going anywhere for a time and if he tried anything, I've got something on him that will keep us informed of his every move." He said putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to get her to lay down.

"Night Wing, please... I must stop him and return..." She said trying to get up from the bed. She was stopped however when Night Wing moved closer, his hands moving from her shoulders to grab her hands.

His sudden movement and close proximity startled her a little.

"Night... Wing?" Her eyes looked at his masked face. The Blue mask covering his eyes instead of the once black mask. And the suit itself had changed from the usual red and green... it was now black... black and with a blue bird on the chest. Looking up and down his body, Star tried to stop herself from swooning at the sheer masculine frame that was her Robin in the future... looking up to his masked face, Star tried to search his face for answers.

"I've missed you so much Star." his voice was raw and full of emotion. She had never seen Robin this way and it made her tremble a little as his hand moved to cup her cheek.

"I.." She whimpered as he came closer, but then stopped. Looking at her eyes, he knew he wanted to kiss her, but decided against it...

"It's been a long twenty years." He said pulling her into a tight hug instead. "Gods Star... I've missed you. I've had to live every moment after that day kicking myself for everything that was happened and the things I never got to say..."

"What?"

"Star... when you disappeared... I lost it." He pulled back a bit, looking away from her. Why did it feel like he had failed not only the city, his friends... but her.. and that weighted the most on him... he had failed her.

"What did you lose Ro... Night Wing?" She corrected herself. The tone in her voice did not mask her confusion.

"You... I thought I lost you forever and it nearly killed me... Star, I've loved you for so long. Since the day you first came to Earth... I have loved you. And now that you are back... I don't want to ever let you go."

"But Night Wing... I never knew... I never know you had the feelings towards me..." She gasped a little at the meaning of his words. "You often told me and the others that..."

"I was stupid!" His angry voice stopped her words, and she sat up. He let her do so as he pulled back and grabbed his head with his hands.

Trying to not pull his hair out, he closed his fist around the dark locks. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself.

"I was so very stupid not to tell you. Not to mention it at all... I was young and utterly terrified. But everything changed."

"But why?"

"Because you were my strength Star." He said once again grabbing her shoulders. The rest of his body seemed to sink to the ground as if he had given up. "When you went into that portal I was too slow to help you... I failed you... and that ate away at me... for so long..."

"But Night Wing ... there is no way I can stay in this time. My friends need me." She said pushing away a bit and moving around him to stand up. Starfire looked around the darkened lair that Night Wing resided in. The darkness seemed to only add to the need for her to return... to stop this.

"I need you Star!" He shouted and pivoted on his heels, looking her in they eyes.

"Night Wing... what is wrong... I have never seen you in such a state."

"It's my fault you disappeared. My fault the Titans fell apart... when your Knorfka Galfore came looking for you... it was me who had to tell him we lost you... That I allowed a Princess of a planet vanish... do you realize what that felt like? I lost you... I will not let that happen again."

Star shook her head. This was not her Robin... she did not know this man. Robin would not act this way, would he? Robin was always so strong. So in control. Looking at the man wearing the dark suit before her, Starfire felt his pain. The loneness that radiated from him was so tangible for her. She could not let her Robin go through this pain.

"I cannot know all that has happened in the time I was away." She said in a gentle tone. Walking towards his still kneeling frame she placed her hand on his cheek. "But this is not my Robin... I would wish, if something bad had happened to me or anyone else on the team, that things would never fall apart. That together my friends could survive.. that they would know how I felt about willingly putting my life on the line. And that my Robin would understand that. You may be the same person as my Robin was, but this is not my time.. and you know that deep down..."

She stopped and looked at him hoping to have gotten through to him. "You must help me get back... please."

Night Wing did not move. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. Her words hit him like a knife driving deeper into his very soul. She was right, and he had thought that same thing over and over after everything had happened.

After losing her, he had been full of anger and rage. Their friends had been pained as well, but they understood Starfire better than he did. Admitting that hurt. They had been able to work with their grief, where he had not. He had been the driving factor in the break up of the Titans.

The memories of the fights between his friends after her disappearance flashed in his mind. He had messed up in a fight and taken it out on the others. Eventually they could not bare it and sadly, they too in turn took it out on each other and him. That was the end of the Titans.

Looking at her, he had to ask a new round of questions. Would having her there really be able to fix anything? His heart could be mended, but what about her? What about her time? Could he be that selfish?

His heart was just as torn as his mind was. If they could find a way to stop Warp, and send her back... she could fix all of this from happening... but the IF factor kept ringing. IF... if they could do this... but what if they couldn't... He could have her there with him.

They might not be able to fix the past, but they could work on the present and the future. Night Wing had dreamed of another chance with her. Another go at redeeming himself... was this his chance?

"Please..." She sounded so sad, so alone. Her eyes were welling again with tears of frustration. He knew she must be lost... he knew he was and he had been living in this hellish world for the past 20 years without her.

Could he go the rest of his life without her now that she was here before him? Did he want to?

He knew the answer to that. Standing up, he pulled her close into a tight embrace. Deeply breathing in the scent of her hair, and feeling the warmth of her frame once again, Night Wing made a decision.

He cared little about the consequences of his actions. He didn't care if others felt he was being selfish or not... all he knew was that he loved her...

"Star, I don't want you to go..."

* * *

_a/n: _

_Oh man... what is Star going to do? And just what is Night Wing going to do? If he isn't going to help her, how will she react? Or if he does help her, how will he go on living without her?_

_So many questions! And the only answer you need to know for the moment, is that there is more to come!_

_Thanks for the reviews to the ones who took the time, keep them coming!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n:_

_Well, I have to say that I was rather put off by the lack of reviews again for this fandom... I almost didn't want to finish this fic, but I decided to just suck it up and write the ending. _

_I can't say this will be my last Titan fic, but I doubt I will write for this pairing unless the bunnies stage a revolt. So I hope you enjoy the fic, I would love for you all to review, but I'm not getting my hopes up for this fic._

_That being said, enjoy the ending of the fic! I hope it was not rushed, but the lack of enthusiasm on both parties kind of made it a "finish and move on" kind of situation._

* * *

"Star, I don't want you to go..."

"But I must... I have to save everyone... I must save my Robin..." Her words where in a trembling whisper, but he heard them. "You know that I must stop Warp. Even if it is impossible. I must try..."

Night Wing sighed and squeezed her tighter. After a few minutes he nodded sadly knowing there was no way he could ask her to stay in this time after all. He could not erase his pain by causing her sorrow, but he could keep her Robin from going through the hell he lived. With a nod, he released her. Taking her hand, he led her to his computer console.

"Impossible? Well that is good, because I know a few people who faced the impossible and won." Pressing a button on the computer, a small drive opened and showed the familiar looking communicator. With a smile he took the device in hand and activated it.

The blinking of her Titan devices on her chest and arms, and his reassuring smile told her that there was hope.

And that in itself gave Starfire the added drive to fight. She would succeed!

* * *

Soon the two were storming the very same museum they had entered twenty years ago. The dust and the damage of the building was apparent, but the two had no time to admire the view.

There in the center of the room working on his vortex was the man who had caused it all. Anger welled up in the the pits of Star's stomach. She would put a stop to this evil man.

The battle began. Between the two fighters, the aged villain seemed to do rather well. He threw the both of them off, and tried to activate his device.

Just as it looked bleak and that Warp would win and return to his time, one by one their friends returned answering the call from the Titan's communicator.

In no time the enemy was taken down. And the team seemed to be back in sync.

Hugging all her friends and rejoicing in the jokes Cyborg and Beast boy were telling, she felt good. But the emotion was fleeting as the warp hole began to shrink. She knew she could not stay. No matter how much her friends of this time needed her, she had to return to stop all this from happening. And they knew it too.

Cyborg took the device from Warp and attached it to his arm. Pointing it to the diminishing hole, he poured some of his own power into redirecting the time flow.

As she was told to get a move on by the straining Cybrog, Starfire walked up to the light and turned. Looking at her aged friends she smiled. Beast Boy would be devastated that his precious hair would be gone... Raven remained the same... Cyborg would also be saddened that he had not upgraded over the years... and Night Wing...would her Robin truly feel the same way about her as this Robin said he did?

"Is this what our future is truly like?" Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She was about to ask a question of them when Night Wing stopped the others from answering her first question.

"I'm sorry Star, there isn't time..." Night Wing said placing his hand on her shoulder and handing her the clock. Cyborg had already began opening the time portal, and her time with her friends was limited.

Moving in closer, Night Wing decided to act fearing this would be his last chance ever.

Kissing her lips both gently and then with as much passion as he could, he sighed as he knew this was his last time seeing her...

Backing off he turned the stunned girl towards the portal.

"I've always wanted to do that." He smiled, the others standing behind them blushed and snickered. But Night Wing didn't care.

"Robin, I mean Night Wing... I won't give up on our friends... I will not let the Reckmas destroy the Titans."

"I know you won't. Now go back to them... go back to him. He needs you."

Without saying anything else, he stepped back and allowed her to leave his life yet again.

* * *

"STARFIRE!" Came his voice.

The group was standing around her as she opened her eyes. They were all there... and they were all young again. Standing up, Starfire looked around the museum and everything looked to be back the way it was. It was right again. No more dust covering the room they were in, and that meant that outside there would not be a cold that froze everything it touched... and her friends were still friends!

"Friends?" She looked a little confused, but slowly everything came back to her. "We stopped it!" Star squealed with a jovial sound and flew up in the air.

"What's got her all happy?" Cyborg asked looking puzzled.

"Oh dearest friends, you will not believe the happenings that I have seen..." She stopped as her eyes ended up looking at Robin. He was there... he was not the sad man that she had met in the future. He was her Robin... exactly the way she had remembered him... though his face had a rare look of utter relief on it. Even if he tried to mask it...

"Tell us on the way home, ok Star?" Robin smiled, his heart happy that she was back and unhurt. The Titans continued the celebration of bringing down the bad guy with high fives and unfunny jokes from the green boy with a full head of hair.

* * *

The day of fun, feasting and friends was completed. She had told them of the future and the events she had witnessed. Cyborg and Beast boy were traumatized at the descriptions of their future selves. Raven sat quietly and nodded her head as Starfire had explained her friends fate. And Robin... she kept a rather large of the details of their private encounters quiet... she was confused as to what to tell him.

After the celebrations and stories a weary Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven all retired to their rooms. Before she could say more to her masked friend, Robin slipped out of the room. He had apparently gone off to file paperwork, or do whatever it was he did behind closed doors. She was alone in the room.

'Things are different. We will never become that...' She told herself as she too went to her room... But Star could not sleep.

She had enjoyed the day. It was not a 'flop' as beast boy had told her. And as much as everyone had played and laughed, Star could not shake the images of their future.

Finding some solace in the familiar skyline from the tower, Star sat in silent contemplation on the roof. The cool breeze of the night was nothing compared to the chill of the future. The lights of the city buzzed with energy and excitement. That too was different from the future.

Sighing, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Resting her chin on her arms, Starfire mulled over the days events.

Well, a few of the incidents stuck out more than others...

Robin... who would become Night Wing had confused her something awful.

Had what he said to her really been the truth? Was that how her Robin felt, or was that how the man Night Wing felt? She had tried her best to gauge his reaction to her that day.

He was a little more friendly with her than usual, but like always there was a point where he would stop and return to a more stoic and reserved person. It was like playing the game hide and seek, also a little like tag as well.

He would be one way with them and then turn to his other self of sorts, the professional wall built of impregnable brick and stone.

She would only briefly get a glance at the real Robin. If that even was the real Robin, the boy behind the mask. She was frustrated with the searching for the real Robin. Would he not show himself to her?

She was in love with with boy, with the strong leader, and the kind hearted person she only knew on rare occasions. And she was lucky, some of the others were not allowed as much time with the 'person' side of Robin as she was. And that is what made it so hard.

The feelings she had were so strong and yet she knew next to nothing about the real him.

"Maybe I am never to understand." She said out loud looking up into the sky.

"Understand what, Star?"

Robin's melodious voice called from behind her. She tried to not look so startled as he came to sit next to her.

After letting out a small 'eep' she flushed and smiled at him.

"Nothing!" She smiled again and began to fiddle with her hair.

Robin smiled at her while giving her a look that told her he didn't believe her.

"Are you ok? I mean even at the party, you seemed kind of out of it." Robin asked looking out at the city as well.

"I believe I will be... but I need time to further understand what caused the breaking of the team."

"That is simple." Robin said not looking at her for a moment. "It was you."

"Me?" Star gasped looking at him.

"Yes... without you... there is no Titans. It was you who brought us all together as a team, remember?"

"But how could I? I was not even present." She asked dropping her hair and began to tap her pointer fingers together, showing she was a bit nervous at the moment.

"That's why Star." He stopped to look at her, "You are an important part of the team . You keep us together... you keep us from doing stupid things."

"Like fighting with each other?"

"Yeah, but fighting a little bit is normal. So don't worry too much about that... but you do more... so... I wanted to say... I am glad you are back home when and where you belong."

"I too am glad to be the 'back' here." She smiled as Robin gently touched her shoulder. His touch, even through his glove, caused a pleasant flutter in several of her stomachs.

It saddened her when he made a move to go. And before she knew what had happened he stopped.

His masked eyes looked at her expecting something and she realized she had called out to him.

Hiding the mistake, she decided to get this over with and just ask.

"I have a question if you have time." She began meekly.

"Star?" Robin sat back down and looked at her with fascination and the ever present admiration he had for the strong alien girl.

"You... I mean Night Wing... he did... and said something that had confused me greatly..."

Robin gulped no knowing what his future self had told her... if the few seconds thinking she was lost told him anything, he could take a guess on the nature of Night Wing's talk to her.

"Yeah? Um... what was that?" He asked pulling at his collar to try and cool off. His heart rate was going up frantically.

"He did something... he said you... 'er he had wanted to do again since we first met..."

"Oh... um.. what was that?" He stammered knowing full well that he had wanted to kiss her again. Their first lip lock had done a number on him and he couldn't help but blush remembering the event. Quickly looking down at the waves he tried to not look at her too much.

"I see... he was not telling of the truth then." She said tying hard to not feel disheartened. His silence meant to her that the feelings were not shared between the men of the different times. Feeling quite embarrassed about this, Star now made a move to get up.

It was Robin's turn to call out her name. The look on her face and the sound in her voice made something inside him tell him he didn't want her to leave that way.

"Star wait." he said grabbing her hand to stop her from standing up. "Wait... please."

"Robin? What is it?" She asked looking away. She tried to not let herself get her hopes up.

"Star, I want you to... I ... that is. God, what is this so hard?" He mumbled more to himself than to her.

"Please Robin, if you know not of the dream Night Wing spoke of, do not worry." She said trying to give him a way out of this awkward situation. "I think I will be going to bed now."

"Not till I say this." He said grabbing her hand tighter and taking a deep breath.

"Star, you mean a lot ... not only to the team, but to me as well."

"So you do have... the feelings?" She asked looking at him with concern and a little more hope.

The vulnerable look on her face told him to not mess this up. What he said and did next could make or break this struggling relationship.

Deciding to act rather than speak, he pulled her close and lightly kissed her lips.

It started off with a slight brush, but then when she did not back away, he knew it was ok. She responded and the contact continued. It was a thousand times better than their first kiss... it meant more to both of them as well..

When they came up for air, Robin merely rested his forehead on hers looking at the content smile on her face.

"So what did I say?" He smiled seeing the dreamy look in her eyes.

Star smiled and pulled him closer in a tight hug.

"You should know." She gave him another bright smile before moving to kiss his cheek.

"Well, I think I have a good idea..." He smirked as he let go of her a little. Moving to stand up he held out his hand for her to take. When she didn't he looked down on her with a question in his eyes.

"Robin... what does this mean for...us?" She asked looking happy and yet scared. 

"Star..." He started but then stopped. It would be easy to deny her and go back to the way things were... but he didn't want to. He did not have to see the future to know that without her it would be horrible. As much as his mind told him to cool it, his heart didn't want to. 

"I think you know how much I feel for you." Star said looking out at the city. "I have never been as you call it, shy. Why do you fear me so much? Why do you fear yourself?" 

Her question was a valid one. Why did he fear her and his feelings for her? It had to be his upbringing with Batman that made him prone to distancing himself like his mentor always did. But Batman's girlfriends were not Starfire. They were not a fierce warrior who had proven her ability to take care of herself and was known for saving the day on numerous occasions... so why did he still feel the need to be over protective and worried what a relationship could bring. Maybe it wasn't her... maybe it was himself he was worried about. A relationship would mean many new things... but she was worth it.

"Let's take it one thing at a time, ok?" He smiled at her kneeling down to be eye level with her once again. "And we can start with doing this a lot more often, ok?" Taking her hand in his own, and with the other moving her face back to look at him, he kissed her again. 

This was the beginning of something special, and they both knew it. 

The future was not a dark and foreboding place because they would have each other... no matter what. 

* * *

_a/n: Thank you for_ _reading. A double thank you for those who have and do review._


End file.
